


This it the way it's   meant to be

by JohnnyWinchester



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyWinchester/pseuds/JohnnyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy ending for Denny and Izzie...Enjoy !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This it the way it's   meant to be

-"This can't be happening.Please let me in.I need to see him.i need to hold him.I know he's not done.WE are not done.Dr Bailey, please let me in."George and Meredith restrained Izzie who collapsed to the floor, while the chief ,Burke and Bailey were trying to hold Denny on to dear life.Nobody knew what to say ,how to react.Everything happened too fast.Her tears were running down her face like a flood  ready to sweep everything away.Yang and Alex were watching over her from a distance,respecting the heartbreak she was going through.   
 -"Come on Denny fight this DONT GIVE UP."Burke seemed hopeless.  
-"Dr.Bailey ,administer oxygen.Faster god damn it."Webber stepped in and took matters in his own hands.  
-"Bailey ,Burke out of the way.Charge .CLEAR."  
-"Chief he's not responding.We should call it."  
-"NOOOO" Izzie released herself from her friends grip and used the last grain of strength she had to stand on her feet and rush into his room. -"We don't give up on our patients.i know he can do this." Her watery eyes were now focused on Denny who lied there lifeless. -"Denny please ,fight.YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDNT LET GO."her voice was shaking but she knew that she couldn't just give up.  -You're a doctor and this is your patient.You took an oath to save lives - her mind was running like crazy and by repeating to herself that she CAN save him ,gave her the strength to keep it together.  
-"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT.CHARGE AGAIN." Bailey assisted Izzie immediately.   
-"Charge to 320.Come on Denny. If you go ,I go .Fight." Seconds felt like centuries.An endless torture that was eating her up ,slowly and piece by piece.  Bailey reached out to Izzie grabbing her hand with softness.  
-"Izzie...You need to let him go."  
-"NOOO..." Izzie jerked away from Bailey.  
-"Just give him a few seconds.COME ON OPEN YOUR EYES." In a last act of desperation she hammered her fist on his chest and to everyone's surprise that was enough to bring Denny back. They let him rest for the night , while easy was watching over him.  
-"Hey what did I miss?And why do I feel like I've been hit by Thor ?" Denny gave Izzie his usual charming -bad boy look though he was obviously exhausted from his near death experience.  
-"Denny...I thought I lost you ."Izzie couldn't hold back the tears.She fell on Denny's arms ,kissing him ,savoring every second she had ,for she knew nothing should be taken for granted.Denny removed the hair hiding her face.  
-"Iz....Stop crying.Now let me see that pretty smile of yours.Come on."She couldn't help but oblige to his request.  
-"That's it.Thats what kept me alive.  
-"what?" Izzie interrupted.  
-"The thought of your lips pressed against mine." He said and then grabbed her,kissing her so intensely as if their lives depended on it.Burke landed them back to reality.  
-"Doc,good to see you again."  
-"I'm glad you pulled through Denny."  
-"Doc what's wrong ...I survived yet you look like I'm gonna die."He smiled trying to conceal the truth he already knew.Time was running out.  
-"Hey Iz do you mind calling my parents ?i haven't spoken to them in a while and I'm sure they'll be worried."  
-"Sure."She kissed him before leaving the room.  
-"Now, Dr Burke, tell me.How bad is it?"  
-"Denny ,you died."  
-"Then how am I talking to you."  
-"Denny this isn't the time for jokes.We lost you for 2 minutes.Luckily you didn't experience any brain or nerve damage ..."  
-"But my heart deteriorated right ?  
-"Exactly.It got weaker.When you stopped breathing the blood stopped  flowing through your body which caused the weakening of your heart chambers.I know we've been waiting for a long time ,but you need a transplant.ASAP."  
-"what about my lvad ?you said it'd but me more time."  
-"it won't keep you for much longer..."  
-"how  much time do I got without the transplant ?"  
-"Denny.."  
-"how much ?"  
-"a week.10 days tops."He took a deep breath ,stood up straight and said:-"Well Dr Burke ,I guess this is where we say goodbye.Im leaving this hospital with Izzie.Im spending every second I have with her.And I don't want her to know how much time I got left.We deserve a few happy moments.Now I have a very important question."  
-"Name it Denny.  
-"will I be able to make love to her?Cause I don't want to drop dead during...you know "The two men started laughing like two pals catching up.  
-"Don't worry ,I'll give you the right medication and you'll be just fine.Just remember to control your breathing."  
-"Got it Doc."  
-"Denny ,I'm sorry."  
-"Had I not have a fucked  up heart  I wouldn't have met her.i will die the happiest man knowing that I have experienced love and life with my meant to be.so I'm not sorry.Im grateful."Denny started getting all reared up when Izzie walked in on them interrupting their chat.  
-"So your parents said they'll call you back.Whats going on ...Why are you crying Denny ?"  
-"Nothing I'm just happy to be alive."he smiled and Izzie mirrored his reaction smiling back.  
-"I'm happy too.Promise me we'll be together till we're old and wrinkly."  
-"I promise to love you till my last breath.You know ,Burke is discharging me today.Which  means we'll finally get to spend some time alone without everyone interrupting us.Plus a these tubes restrict my moves."Izzie giggled as Denny kissed her collarbone.  
-"Denny..Stop.Your heart can't take it now.we have all the time for sex."  
-"we do but why wait ?"  
-"fine.One of these days well get it on."  
-"Izzie Stevens ,are you promising sexual favors to a patient ?so inappropriate ..."  
as they were laughing Burke walked in on them.  
-"Hey Doc I hope you're here to discharge me.Iz how about you get the paper work done so well get to leave sooner ?"  
-"anything you want."  
-"I like that."  
-"Denny don't lose hope. -"I'm tired .I can't do this anymore."  
-" You're a brave fighter .Dont give up."  
-"Doc ,being brave doesn't always mean not giving up.Sometimes it means letting go."  
-"Paperwork all done.We are good to go Denny Augustus Duquette."  
-"is it wrong that the way you say my full name turns me on?" Denny stood on his feet and reached out his hand to Burke.  
-"Thank you for everything dr Burke."  
-"Goodbye Denny."  
the drive from the hospital was 20 minutes long.Denny embraced the warmth of the sun kissing his skin.He was focused on the sky,wondering what awaits him.He was still in lots of pain but he couldn't let Izzie know.She offered him peace and love like he's never experienced it before.  
-"Welcome home Denny."Izzie created a festive atmosphereA big blue sign was hanging from the ceiling which read :"welcome home my loveee."The place he once hated and found connected to his worst memories (the sleepless agonizing nights , throwing  up ,coughing blood not being able to control his body) disappeared in an instance.All he could see was her.  
-"I baked of course cause ,as I told you  I'm an excellent cook.Well I can't cook good but when it comes to pastry and sweets I'm your gal.Ive always liked cookies and cupcakes.Mostly cookies.am I talking too much ?i feel like I'm talking too much."Denny grabbed her and kissed her.  
-"Not bad Mr.Duquette.Maybe you should shut me up like that more often."  
-"okay let's try out what you baked."They spent the whole night enjoying Izzies goods and talking.Denny showed off his singing skills impressing Izzie.  
-"Iz maybe you should get some sleep.dont you have rounds tomorrow?"  
-"I do but I'm not going anywhere."  
-"I don't want you to get kicked out of the program."  
-"Denny,I don't care.  
-"Iz...." She placed his finger on his lips trying to silence him.They fell asleep in each other's arms It was the first night they both enjoyed a peaceful sleep in a long time.the next morning found them together,closer than ever.They looked at each other.Their eyes could have more meaningful conversations than their mouths could.He started kissing her lips ,moving slowly down to her neck.She surrendered to his touch.he carried in by removing her shirt first and then hers.his hands traced down the clip of her bra.Once he took it out he starred at her as if he was witnessing gods most beautiful creation.once they got rid of the rest if the clothes they became one.With slow gentle moves he entered her ,which made her moan.Shes been with other men before but no one could compare to what she had with Denny.He was trying to control his breathing without intensifying his thrusts.After awhile they both collapsed to each other's arms.Izzie got up and went straight to the kitchen to make something to eat.The moment she exited the room ,Denny pressed his hand on his chest trying to sooth the penetrative pain.Burkes pills seemed to be working.7 days passed and they were all filled with beautiful memories.Denny  seemed to have forgotten  about his eminent death.The phone rang but it went straight as a voice message.Izzie listened to it -"Denny dr Burke here.i know you've lost hope but we have a heart.car accident.Perfect donor.ill be expecting you today in order to operate.You are a very lucky man."  
-"Dennt wake up .Burkes got a heart.how great is that."  
-"Izzie stop we are not doing this okay?"  
-"Don't worry you're not gonna die.ill be there the whole time."  
-"I'm tired I can't fight this anymore."  
-"stop saying that.And no more crap about looking down on me from heaven or going towards the light because I'm gonna kill you myself."  
-"Izzie I'm gonna be alright.Alright?"  
-"you'll be alright you'll be okay .But what about me ?what about me when you go to the light ?"  
-"Izzie ..."  
-"No I get it.Youll be fine you'll be okay cause you won't feel anything.But I will.ill be stuck here reliving our memories.Ill be here in pain ,being reminded of your absence.so don't you do it for yourself.Do it for me.Cause if you die ,oh god you have to do this or I'll never be able to forgive you."  
-"For dying ?"  
-"No for making me love you and then giving up on me."  
-"okay Iz I'll do it."  
-"The procedure went well.We had some complications and he lost lots of blood but we got it under control.Your son is very lucky."  
while Burke was informing Denny's parents ,Izzie waited for him to wake up.  
-"Hey you ,I guess I'm not done yet.I'm too hard to die."  
-"I know you are.Im glad you're still here."  
-"I'm not done yet."  
-"No Denny you're not.This is the way it's meant to be.


End file.
